The Lost Memory
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Mulanya aku pikir aku hanya kehilangan bagian penting dari ingatan soal kejadian di malam musim dingin mengerikan penuh warna merah itu, tapi ternyata aku salah. – Kim Seokjin. / NamJin, BL, AU.


**The Lost Memory**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Mulanya aku pikir aku hanya kehilangan bagian penting dari ingatan soal kejadian di malam musim dingin mengerikan penuh warna merah itu, tapi ternyata aku salah. – Kim Seokjin. / NamJin, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, BL, AU. _**Inspired by 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate.**_

 **Notes** :

All Kim Seokjin's POV.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Lost Memory**

Aku.. tidak terlalu suka musim dingin.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak aku melewati musim dingin yang mengubah hidupku, tapi aku masih tidak bisa melupakan malam itu. Aku ingat aku melihat salju melayang-layang di sekitarku yang terjebak di antara warna merah di sekitarku. Aku ingat bau anyir yang menyengat hidungku hingga mataku berair dan aku mual luar biasa.

Tapi aku juga ingat kalau aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya duduk diam di tengah warna merah itu dengan mata yang menatap sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Tapi.. selain warna merah yang berada di sekitarku dan di seluruh tubuhku, aku juga ingat kalau aku pernah melihat warna merah lainnya. Dan aku benar-benar lupa dimana aku melihat warna merah yang seolah-olah menatapku itu.

Kejadian itu bermula sepuluh tahun lalu, aku yang masih berusia 12 tahun pergi bermain salju hingga malam. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika aku bertemu dengan para berandalan jalanan yang memang berada di sekitar lingkungan rumahku.

Waktu itu mereka menarikku untuk ikut bersama mereka, aku yang menolak pun dipukul oleh mereka hingga kepalaku berdarah. Dan setelahnya aku hanya mengingat kibasan angin cepat di sekitarku dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat para berandalan jalan itu tergeletak di sekitarku dalam keadaan tidak normal, tubuh mereka tercabik-cabik dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Aku menunduk melihat tubuhku dan waktu itu aku melihat mantel panjangku yang berwarna putih sudah berubah menjadi penuh warna merah. Dan warna merah dari sekitarku itu mengalir ke arahku, aku menjerit ngeri saat sadar kalau warna merah itu berasal dari darah dan aku melihat satu warna merah lainnya, warna itu tidak berasal dari darah, dan warna itu menatapku.

Kejadian itu membuatku trauma hingga aku selalu ketakutan setiap kali melihat salju dan warna merah. Selama 10 tahun ini aku selalu bersembunyi di dalam rumahku apabila salju turun, aku juga menolak memakai barang-barang berwarna merah.

Tadinya kukira trauma ini akan menghilang seiring waktu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Apalagi sampai detik ini polisi tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang kiranya terjadi malam itu. Mereka hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus bersyukur aku selamat, karena apapun yang menghabisi para berandalan itu malam itu, sesuatu itu jelas bukan manusia.

Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengingat warna merah terakhir yang aku lihat malam itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ingatan yang hilang ini benar-benar menggangguku, ada sudut bagian diriku yang mengatakan kalau aku harus mengingatnya, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Seokjin _Hyung_!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari buku dan aku melihat Jungkook, adikku, tengah berlari ke arahku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum menyambutnya dan menutup buku yang sedang aku baca.

" _Hyungie_ sudah menunggu lama?"

Aku menggeleng kecil, "Tidak kok. Aku baru sampai."

"Maaf ya, _Hyungie_. Tadi aku agak sibuk karena dosenku lama sekali mengakhiri kelasnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa, kuliah di tahun pertama memang seperti itu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar kemudian dia menatap sekeliling _cafeteria_ universitas kami, " _Hyungie_ sudah makan? Hari ini dingin sekali ya, aku ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat."

"Belilah sup, Kookie. Jangan sampai kau kena flu."

Jungkook mengangguk ringan, "Oke!" ujarnya ceria dan segera berdiri dari meja kami untuk memesan sup.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah adikku yang memang selalu ceria itu. Aku menunduk dan berniat untuk kembali membaca, namun gerakanku terhenti saat aku merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku melihat Namjoon, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sama sepertiku, tengah menatapku tajam.

Aku tidak pernah kenal dekat dengan Namjoon, bahkan aku tahu namanya dari para mahasiswi kelasku yang menjadi fans nomor satunya.

Yap, Kim Namjoon memang terkenal karena dia sangat tampan. Semua orang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya tapi Namjoon tidak pernah menggubris mereka. Aku menatapnya dan berkedip bingung karena aku merasa familiar dengan caranya menatapku, tapi kemudian aku segera memalingkan pandanganku saat aku melihat kalau dia sedang memainkan sebuah apel berwarna merah di tangannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Trauma akan warna merah ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Dan akhirnya setelah aku merasa agak tenang, aku membuka mataku dan kembali menatap ke depan, dan aku menyadari kalau Namjoon sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, dia pergi dan meninggalkan apel tadi di mejanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan dan menunduk untuk kembali fokus pada bukuku, aku tidak boleh menjadi tegang hanya karena apel itu. Kalau Jungkook mengetahui ini, dia pasti khawatir.

Aku berdehem dan kembali membaca bukuku, untungnya beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook kembali ke meja kami dengan wajah ceria dan semangkuk besar sup di tangannya.

"Kau belum makan siang?" tanyaku lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku harus ke perpustakaan siang tadi." Jungkook menyodorkan sendoknya padaku, " _Hyungie_ mau coba?"

"Tidak, kau makan saja."

Jungkook mengangguk riang dan mulai makan dengan bersemangat yang membuatku tertawa kecil. " _Aigoo_ , lucunya.." ujarku seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitam tebal milik adikku.

Aku berhenti tertawa saat lagi-lagi aku merasa aku sedang diperhatikan, aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap seisi cafeteria dan aku melihat Namjoon tengah memandangku dengan intens. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terus memandangiku, tapi ada bagian kecil dari otakku yang mengatakan kalau aku pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya, entah kapan dan dimana. Tapi aku yakin, aku familiar dengan caranya menatapku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri kaku menatap salju yang turun melayang-layang di hadapanku. Aku terlambat pulang karena dosen yang membantu tugas akhirku sangat sibuk hingga dia baru bisa ditemui menjelang sore hari. Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca, dari sore hingga besok pagi berpotensi turun salju.

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terus tertuju ke depan. Gumpalan kecil salju itu terus turun menghujam bumi dan aku merasa mulai gemetar. Aku tidak suka ini, semakin banyak salju yang turun, maka aku akan semakin ketakutan.

Aku mengacak tasku untuk mencari payung dan sialnya, aku lupa membawa payung. Dan sekarang aku harus berjalan di tengah salju yang melayang-layang untuk pergi menuju mobilku. Aku menegang saat membayangkan hal itu, aku tidak pernah berada di bawah salju selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Jika aku memang akan berjalan di bawah salju yang turun, maka aku selalu memakai payung dan memastikan tidak ada satu gumpalan salju yang menempel di tubuhku.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku terlalu takut untuk berjalan menerobos salju tapi berdiri diam di sini hingga salju berhenti adalah tindakan bodoh. Salju ini baru akan berhenti besok pagi.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara bernada dingin itu, aku berbalik dengan cepat dan aku melihat Min Yoongi, seseorang yang dirumorkan sebagai saudara tiri Namjoon, tengah berdiri dengan wajah malas di belakangku.

"A-aku.."

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan." Yoongi berujar dingin seraya mendorong tubuhku ke samping.

Aku agak terhuyung namun aku berhasil mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Maaf."

"Terserahlah, ayo pulang, Jim."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku baru menyadari kalau Jimin, seseorang yang dirumorkan sebagai kekasih Yoongi, ternyata berada di dekat kami. Jimin memberiku senyuman singkat sebelum kemudian dia berjalan menyusul Yoongi dan memeluk pinggangnya seraya berjalan.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan kembali berdiri dengan kaku menatap ke depan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Salju ini benar-benar membuatku ketakutan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam terus di sini.

"Minggir."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari belakangku, aku berbalik dengan cepat dan aku melihat Namjoon berdiri di belakangku. Tepat di belakangku, aku bisa merasakan perasaan dan hawa dingin yang sepertinya berasal darinya.

Eh? Hawa dingin?

Aku tidak sempat memikirkan itu lebih lanjut karena saat aku mendongak untuk meminta maaf pada Namjoon, aku menyadari kalau mata pria itu berwarna merah.

Ya, bola mata pria itu berwarna merah darah.

Aku tertegun dan sangat terkejut hingga aku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, aku hanya merasakan kalau Namjoon mencengkram lengan atasku dan menggeser tubuhku. Dan aku bersumpah tangannya terasa sedingin es. Aku bisa merasakan rasa dingin dari tangannya yang menembus hingga ke kulitku, padahal aku sudah melapisi diri dengan beberapa lapis pakaian.

Aku masih tetap terpaku di tempat walaupun aku sadar kalau Namjoon sudah berjalan melewatiku. Dadaku berdebar begitu keras hingga aku harus mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, kepalaku berdenyut dan kilasan memori mengerikan sepuluh tahun lalu kembali terbayang di kepalaku.

Akhirnya aku ingat asal warna merah yang tidak berasal dari semua darah itu.

Warna merah itu berasal dari warna bola mata seseorang yang menatapku. Mata yang sama persis dengan milik Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Setelah aku kembali ke rumah mungilku bersama Jungkook, aku bergegas menelepon detektif yang dulu menangani kasusku dan mengatakan kalau aku melihat seseorang bermata merah di lokasi kejadian. Aku juga mengatakan soal mata milik Namjoon.

Dan tanggapan detektif itu hanyalah dia mengatakan mungkin aku terlalu shock karena warna merah di sekelilingku hingga aku berhalusinasi melihat mata berwarna merah. Karena waktu itu di kesaksianku, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku melihat anak kecil, dan jika orang itu memang Namjoon, apa mungkin pria itu tidak bertambah tua sejak hari itu?

Berdasarkan fakta kalau aku satu tingkat dengannya, maka seharusnya Namjoon berusia sama denganku, 22 tahun. Dan jika Namjoon adalah orang yang aku lihat 10 tahun lalu, maka seharusnya waktu itu Namjoon juga berusia 12 tahun, sama sepertiku.

Aku mencengkram rambutku dan mengerang pelan. Kejadian saat aku melihat mata Namjoon terus terbayang di kepalaku dan ini membuatku pusing. Aku merasa seolah aku telah mendapatkan jawaban dari kejadian misterius di malam itu, tapi kenyataan yang kudapat terlalu tidak masuk akal hingga rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding terdekat.

" _Hyung_! Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan panik Jungkook dan langkahnya yang berdebum menghampiriku. Jungkook menghampiriku dan memelukku, dia menarik tanganku yang mencengkram rambutku dengan perlahan.

" _Hyungie_? Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut.."

Aku menggeleng lemah, aku mencengkram ujung mantel Jungkook erat-erat. Kepalaku berdenyut dan aku bisa melihat kejadian malam itu di kepalaku dengan semakin jelas. Aku ingat kepalaku terluka, aku yang mulai pusing, kemudian kibasan angin yang berkeliaran di sekitarku, suara geraman marah, dan aku melihat sosok pria yang memiliki mata berwarna merah tengah menatapku. Aku akhirnya ingat mata itu menatapku dengan tajam dan dia menggeram, saat dia menggeram, aku melihat sesuatu muncul dari balik tubuhnya dan saat sesuatu itu sudah muncul sempurna, aku menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah sayap, sayap berukuran besar berwarna hitam.

Aku berteriak kesakitan seraya mencengkram kepalaku. Aku ingat. Aku mengingat semuanya. Dan setelah itu hal yang aku ingat hanyalah teriakan panik Jungkook karena aku mendadak pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamarku. Aku menatap sekeliling dan aku melihat Jungkook yang tertidur di sebelahku. Adikku itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku.

Kami sudah tidak memiliki orangtua dan satu-satunya keluarga yang kami miliki adalah satu sama lain. Aku bisa mengerti kecemasan Jungkook. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, kemudian aku bergerak bangun dengan perlahan seraya memegangi kepalaku yang masih berdenyut pusing.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar itu dan aku nyaris berteriak saat melihat sosok seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di ambang jendela kamarku dan tengah menatapku. Dia bergerak turun dari ambang jendela dan berjalan dengan santai ke arahku.

Dan saat dia sudah semakin dekat denganku, aku mengenali sosoknya sebagai Kim Namjoon.

"A-apa yang.."

Namjoon berjalan menghampiriku dan menatapku dalam, "Kau sudah mengingatnya, kau sudah ingat kejadian malam itu. Malam saat aku menolongmu."

"A-apa?!"

"Kau terikat denganku, Seokjin. Kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah menunggumu muncul di hidupku selama 8 dekade. Kau.. adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku."

Aku tidak mengerti satu katapun yang Namjoon ucapkan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku akan mengalami bahaya besar. "Menjauh dariku.."

"Kau masih menolakku? Bahkan setelah 8 dekade berlalu? Apakah kita harus mengulangi ini selama terus-menerus di tiap generasi kelahiranmu?"

"Aku.. tidak mengerti."

"Oh ya, kau mengerti. Kau mengenalku, jangan tutupi ingatan itu, ingatlah aku.."

Aku tidak mengerti, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku benar –benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku melihat Namjoon berjalan mundur menjauh dariku dengan langkah perlahan dan katakan aku gila, tapi aku seolah melihat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dari belakang tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamarku, dia keluar dengan cara melompat dari jendela dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa selamat jika melompat dari lantai dua seperti itu. Aku menurunkan pandanganku dan aku melihat sehelai bulu berwarna hitam di tempat tidurku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil bulu itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat bulu itu, tapi aku merasa begitu familiar dengan bulu itu.

Aku ingat aku pernah melihatnya, _ralat_ , aku sering melihatnya, dulu, dulu sekali. Aku ingat bulu ini pernah menyelubungi tubuhku di malam-malam yang dingin. Aku ingat bulu ini berasal dari sepasang sayap milik seseorang.

Aku merasakan denyutan mengerikan dari kepalaku. Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit hingga aku merasa kepalaku akan pecah. Aku menjerit kuat dan mencengkram kepalaku erat-erat. Rasa sakitnya begitu hebat seolah-olah ada seseorang yang membakar otakku dari dalam. Aku merasa panas dan aku merasa seolah otakku meleleh secara perlahan, sangat sangat sakit.

' _ **Gene..'**_

Siapa Gene?

' _ **Kau akan kembali untukku, aku akan menunggumu..'**_

Apa? Siapa?

' _ **Aku akan menemukanmu..'**_

Apa?

' _ **Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemukanmu. Kita akan selalu bertemu, tidak peduli berapa lama aku menunggu. Aku akan menemukanmu.'**_

Tidak! Hentikan!

' _ **Aku mencintaimu, selalu, selamanya..'**_

Berhenti!

Hentikan!

Kepalaku sakit!

Aku menjerit kuat dan kemudian aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat dalam kepalaku adalah sosok seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi yang berdiri memunggungiku, aku hanya melihat punggungnya, punggung telanjang dengan sepasang sayap berukuran besar berwarna hitam. Sayap yang memiliki bulu yang sama dengan bulu yang ditinggalkan Namjoon di tempat tidurku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah wajah khawatir dari Jungkook. Aku berkedip pelan dan Jungkook terlihat kalau dia akan menangis kapan saja.

" _Hyung_ , kau membuatku takuutt.." Jungkook terisak kecil. "Aku takut sekali saat kau tidak berhenti menjerit sambil mencengkram kepalamu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa.."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Dan aku tahu tidak ada satu orang dokterpun yang akan mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kau lapar? Atau kau haus?"

Pandanganku bergulir ke meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurku dan aku melihat sehelai bulu berwarna hitam di sana, "Aku ingin kau menghubungi Kim Namjoon. Aku harus bertemu dengannya.."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah mengingat semuanya, dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **_Inggris, 1935_**_

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju ruangan seseorang di istana ini. Aku berlari dengan begitu cepat hingga napasku terengah-engah dan juga menggigil karena hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhku karena ini adalah malam musim dingin. Bahkan aku bisa melihat salju yang turun dari jendela yang aku lewati. Aku akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang aku tuju dan aku segera mendorong pintu itu dengan keras.

"Nathaniel! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini!" aku berlari ke arah sosok 'Nathaniel' dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayahku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah malaikat jatuh, kau harus pergi! Harus! Atau mereka akan membunuhmu. Ayahku takut Tuhan akan menimpakan bencana besar pada kami kalau kau masih hidup di sekitar kami."

"Gene.."

Aku mendongak saat mendengarnya memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengalami ini puluhan kali. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayah tidak tahu hubungan kita."

Nathaniel mengelus rambutku lembut, "Bukan itu, sayangku. Hubungan kita memang akan terus seperti ini. Aku diusir oleh Tuhan karena mencintaimu, tidak peduli berapa kali kau pergi dariku, aku akan selalu menemukanmu dan kita akan saling mencintai, terus-menerus, berulang-ulang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nathaniel menghela napas pelan dan aku melihatnya mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam kelam dari punggungnya. Sayap malaikatnya yang berubah menjadi hitam karena dia dibuang ke bumi oleh Tuhan.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengelus sayap itu dengan perlahan. Aku selalu suka sensasi bulu sayapnya di tanganku, terasa begitu halus dan lembut.

"Gene.."

Aku mendongak menatap Nathaniel dan Nathaniel menunduk untuk menciumku. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman singkat berupa kecupan yang biasanya diberikan oleh Nathaniel. Ciuman ini sangat dalam, intens, dan panas.

Aku merasa seolah-olah tubuhku terbakar karena ciuman darinya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat aku benar-benar merasa panas dan saat aku membuka mataku dan menjauh, aku menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhku berubah menjadi kemerahan dan berasap.

Aku terbakar. Dari dalam.

Aku berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Di hadapanku aku melihat Nathaniel yang menangis, matanya yang berwarna merah mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini?" aku bisa mendengar Nathaniel meratap pelan dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Aku merasa semakin kesakitan dan panas, napasku terengah-engah dan aku terus saja menjerit.

"Gene.."

Aku bisa mendengar Nathaniel memanggilku dan aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik ke pelukannya.

"Kau akan kembali untukku, aku akan menunggumu.." Nathaniel terisak pelan dan dia memelukku semakin erat. "Aku akan menemukanmu.."

Rasa sakit dan panas itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan aku bisa merasakan sengatan rasa panas itu menjalar ke arah jantungku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menemukanmu. Kita akan selalu bertemu, tidak peduli berapa lama aku menunggu. Aku akan menemukanmu."

Aku mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan lainnya saat aku merasakan jantungku seolah terbakar dari dalam. Aku membuka mataku dan aku menatap warna merah di mata Nathaniel. Aku menatapnya dengan dalam, seolah berusaha mengingat warna merah mata Nathaniel dalam ingatanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu, selamanya.."

Dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Nathaniel terisak pelan dan mencengkram abu yang tersisa dari tubuh Gene.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Gene. Tidak peduli berapa lama kau akan terlahir kembali dan dengan nama apa kau akan muncul di hadapanku, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Aku akan menunggumu."

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

.

.

Ini terinspirasi dari novel _**Fallen**_ karya Lauren Kate. Ceritanya soal malaikat jatuh yang mencintai seorang gadis biasa.

Sedikit penjelasan untuk kalian yang mungkin masih agak bingung menangkap maksud dari cerita ini..

 _ **Namjoon adalah malaikat, tapi dia dibuang oleh Tuhan karena dia mencintai Seokjin, karena itu dia menjadi malaikat jatuh. Dan mereka memiliki kutukan dimana tiap kali Namjoon mencium Seokjin dengan serius, Seokjin akan terbakar dan mati.**_

 _ **Itu karena walaupun Namjoon adalah malaikat jatuh, dia tetap bukan manusia, dan 'ciuman malaikat' milik Namjoon akan membuat Seokjin tewas karena tubuh manusia Seokjin tidak sanggup menerimanya.**_

 _ **Nah, alasan Seokjin takut sama warna merah adalah karena dia ketakutan karena kejadian waktu Namjoon menolongnya dengan membantai para berandalan itu. Tapi Seokjin merasa dia harus mengingat warna merah terakhir yang dia lihat dan warna itu tidak lain adalah warna mata Namjoon.**_

 _ **Kenapa? Karena Seokjin itu terikat dengan Namjoon. Jadi walaupun trauma, Seokjin merasa kalau dia harus mengingat hal yang dia lupakan itu.**_

 _ **Namjoon punya sayap, tapi sayap itu tidak selalu ada di punggung Namjoon. Sayapnya hanya bisa dikeluarkan jika Namjoon ingin, dan jika tidak, sayapnya akan tersimpan rapi di balik punggungnya.**_ _(iya, ini memang khayalan tingkat tinggi, tapi namanya juga cerita fantasi)._

 _ **Jungkook tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon. Dia hanya adik Seokjin, di kehidupan yang ini.**_

 _ **Nathaniel adalah Namjoon dan Gene adalah Seokjin. Ini murni nama dari karanganku sendiri. Kenapa Namjoon diberi nama Nathaniel? Karena nama awalnya dimulai dari 'Na' dan kenapa Seokjin diberi nama 'Gene'? Karena pelafalan 'Gene' hampir sama dengan 'Jin'. Nama mereka berubah seiring perjalanan waktu mereka. Nama asli Namjoon adalah Kim Namjoon, tapi dia merubah namanya untuk beberapa kehidupan demi menyesuaikan situasi. Sementara nama Seokjin adalah Kim Seokjin, tapi namanya berubah sesuai dengan siapa orangtuanya dan dimana dia tinggal di kehidupannya saat itu.**_

 _ **Jimin dan Yoongi memiliki ceritanya sendiri, yang jelas salah satu dari mereka adalah malaikat jatuh. Kalau sempat, akan aku buatkan ceritanya nanti.**_

So, ada yang masih bingung? Karena kalau ada, tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan PM (untuk yang punya akun).

Dan untuk kalian yang tidak punya akun..

Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi kalian kalau kalian tidak punya akun. Yang jelas aku tidak memiliki social media, kalau kalian mau pertanyaannya dijawab dengan email, kalian boleh menyertakan alamat email kalian padaku. itu pun jika kalian benar-benar penasaran. Hehe ^^v

.

.

P.S:

Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana membuat ini menjadi Oneshoot, tapi keputusan akhirnya adalah Oneshoot karena aku belum ada gambaran pasti soal jalan ceritanya kecuali jalan cerita yang sudah tertera di sini. Hehe ^^v

.

.

.

P.S.S:

Untuk yang cerita Jimin-Yoongi, akan aku usahakan untuk kubuat oneshootnya. Mungkin saat minggu tenangku sudah dimulai nanti.

.

.

P.S.S.S:

Untuk yang menunggu 'Game Changer' akan aku usahakan senin nanti kubuat lanjutannya ^^v

.

.

.

 _Last but not least, review?_

 _._

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
